


soon is not soon enough

by rectifyinflux



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward has to go on a mission. His kids, not so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon is not soon enough

Ward enters their half-lit kitchen, bag over his shoulder. Skye was already there still in her pajamas with hair mussed as she sits cross-legged at the table.

“Seems like you’ve got a couple of barnacles today.”

“Really?” Ward asks, looking down. Two pairs of dark eyes and a toothy smile stare back at him. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“C’mon, guys, let go of Daddy. He needs to have his breakfast.” Skye says, crouching to take Allen who immediately latches onto her. “Becca.”

“No.” The girl says, shaking her head. Her arms tighten around his leg.

“It’s fine.” Ward nods to his wife, before taking a seat. He leans forwards, hands on his knees. “Hey.”

His daughter rests her head against his shin, “We heard you and Mommy talking last night.” She pinches the fabric of his trousers, rolling them between her fingers. “You have to go again.”

“I do.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Stay!” Allen chimes in, banging his spoon against the table.

“See!” She points to her brother, “And Mommy doesn’t want you to go also. That is three against one. So you can’t go.”

Ward chuckles, “It doesn’t work that way, Bex.”

“But Uncle Trip had to listen to Uncle Fitz and Auntie Jemma. Because majority rules.”

“Well, that’s a different case.”

“And your Uncle Trip can’t say no to them.” Skye adds.

“But I don’t want Daddy to go!”

“I’ll come back.” Ward reaches down, hauling her up into his lap.

“When?”

He catches Skye’s eye even as she expertly dodges the star shaped snacks thrown by their son. They were careful with their answers, nothing concrete, just in case. In their line of work, no matter how skilled or capable, there was still no absolute guarantee.

“As soon as possible.”

Becca huffs out a breath, arms crossed. “When is soon?”

“Just soon.”

“Lunchtime.”

“Not that soon but I’ll be back before you know it.” Ward bops her nose, “You’ll be having so much fun with everyone that you won’t even have time to miss me.”

“But I always miss you, Daddy.” She pouts.

Skye almost laughs at the torn expression on his face. If this kept up, he might actually be convinced to stay – it’s happened before.

“ _Bloody hell_.” Lance yells, practically hopping into the kitchen.

“You know it’s there, Hunter. And watch your language.” Bobbi says. “Sorry about him.”

“Auntie Bobbi!”

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Are you going with Daddy too?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’ll take care of him?”

Bobbi smirks, leaning forwards to whisper conspiratorially, “Only if you keep an eye on your Uncle Lance.”

“He does get into trouble.” She states, nodding in understanding, before shaking Bobbi’s hand, “Deal.”

“I’m offended.” Lance says.

“It was meant to.”

“Now, now, kids, play nice.” Skye says, passing a travelling mug to Bobbi. “What’s with him?”

“I can’t see my niece and nephew anymore?” He asks, swinging Allen around. “He misses his Uncle Lance, don’t you, lad?”

Bobbi rolls her eyes, “Time to go, Ward. Thanks, Skye. See you later, cupcake, little man.” She presses a kiss to Allen’s fist.

Ward crouches by the doorway, eye to eye with his daughter. “Think you can take care of your Mom and Allen while I’m gone?”

“Until you come home. Sir, yes, sir.” She salutes him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sunny.” Ward says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He brushes off his knee before facing a smirking Skye with their son on her hip. “Do you have anything to say to Daddy?” Allen looks at him with round eyes, tiny hands fisting his vest. “Guess not.”

Ward laughs, bending to drop a kiss to his head. “See you soon, Al.”

“Do I get one?” Skye asks, cheek extended. Ward does so but she grabs his collar, practically smashing their lips together.

“Eww.” Becca groans, watching through her fingers as Lance says, “Tell me about it.”

His eyes are dazed when they break apart, she pats his cheek twice, “You come home, Grant.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ward turns back to face them, buckling into the seat. Lance was already distracting Becca – it was both a blessing and a curse. He can’t count the number of times where chaos stemmed from the phrase “Uncle Lance said”.

“We’re coming home.”


End file.
